


Odes of Amber and Lilac

by nirgrim



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV First Person, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Will add more characters if applicable, Yangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirgrim/pseuds/nirgrim
Summary: Just had an idea to make a short fic about this song. Might add more if I get more songspirations.Chapters are all inspired by songs.Chapters are not related, per se. Not necessarily canon-compliant, or AU. Haha.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Odes of Amber and Lilac

**Author's Note:**

> Eyes Closed by Halsey

_I, I know where to lay,_

In her bed. In Weiss' bed. She hugs me, as if it were the last chance we've got.

_I know what to say, It's all the same._

She says those three words. She means it.

_And I, I know how to play, I know this game. It's all the same._

I say it back. I don't.

_Now if I keep my eyes closed she looks just like you._

She tightens her grip on my hair as I taste her. I close my eyes, she's almost you.

_But she'll never stay, they never do._

"Ruby can't know about us, Yang," Weiss says as I remove myself from her warm embrace.

_Now if I keep my eyes closed she feels just like you._

The sun is almost up. A final kiss after I finish gathering my clothes.

_But you've been replaced, I'm face to face with someone new._

I kiss her, almost tasting you, expecting to see those amber eyes. I don't. I'm met by those strikingly blue eyes.

_Would've gave it all for you, cared for you. So tell me where I went wrong._

I cry as I walk back to my room. I wonder, are you asleep right now?

_Would've gave it all for you, cared for you. My lover, my liar._

Are you with someone else, just as I was? Would you utter the same lies that I told her?

_Would've trade it all for you, there for you. So tell me how to move on._

Would that person make the same sacrifices for you? Would he?

_Would've trade it all for you, cared for you. My lover, my liar._

Weiss taps me on my shoulders, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yang, are you quite alright? You forgot your bandanna."

_They don't realize that I'm thinking about you._

"Yeah, thanks babe," I force a smile. That bandanna reminds me of you.

_It's nothing new, it's nothing new._

I kneel down on one knee as Weiss ties it just above my boots. She smiles as I cup her face and kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Let me know what you think. I am open to constructive criticism. I'm not really a writer, just an avid reader. I just had this idea that has been bothering me for a while now.


End file.
